


Give me one day please?

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Give me one day please?

In an attempt to show Callum that marrying Whitney is not the right answer, Ben sits as the clock reaches 12am he texts Callum 

_12:00am - Cal please give me one day, to show you what it can be like, and if you still want to marry Whitney I’ll stay out your way.. please one day”_

As he sits the clock ticking by it feels like forever when really it’s only 10 minutes later and he has a reply from Callum 

_12:10am - Okay, one day it is._

And with the Ben is in the car and waiting for Callum, Callum walks out and slides into the passenger seat “thank you” Ben says warmly as he gets the car on gear and drives off.

The drive is long, and Callum has fell asleep next to Ben, he finds comfort in watching him sleep, as the reach the other side of London Ben slowly wakes Callum up “come on sleepyhead were here” he says low and soft as he moves his hair away from his face, as Callum slowly wakes up “uh, sorry about that” he laughs nervously and Ben just smiles.

As the walk hand in hand down high streets Ben turns and stops “cal, today is all about you, I’m going to treat you like no one has” he grins “first stop we need new clothes and some for tonight” Callum can’t help but notice he’s a like a big kid at Christmas, with that they walk into a shop Callum isn’t normally seen, of course with Ben money is no issue so he tries not to think about that too much.  
A hour later they walk out bags in hand laughing and smiling, “you hungry?” Ben asks Callum “we can drop these by at the hotel and go for some food if you want” Callum looks around “yeah I can eat” he smirks and with that Ben leading the way to the hotel. As they are arriving Callum looks up, they have been to other hotels but nothing like this, Ben checks in and Callum follows to the room, walking in there is red roses on the floor and bed, the room is big but not massive, there’s two dressing gowns and mints on their pillows, Ben is watching Callum closely “do ya like it? We can go somewhere else” and before he knows it Callum’s lips are on his, Ben eases into the kiss and his hands fall around Callum’s hips “Ben it’s perfect” Callum says in a low breathless pant. 

They arrive at a little cafe for lunch, Ben ordering a cup of tea and hot chocolate for Callum and some food they take their seat “you know I don’t like tea” Callum questions Ben and Bens cheeks start to go red “uh yeah, you mentioned it a while ago” he shyly smiles at Callum and as Callum is looking at Ben all he can see are fireworks. 

Later in the day walking hand I hand they reach the water, and Ben looks at Callum “beautiful isn’t it” he smiles and Callum just looks above the waves crashing, “yeah, it is” he looks down and sees padlocks and back at Ben who is now stood with one in hand, “whatcha say wanna leave our mark” he laughs as they sit, Ben carefully engraving their names into it and the date, he reaches over and locks it and hands Callum the keys “now shut your eyes, make a wish and throw the key into the water” Callum relaxes and shuts his eyes reaching out for bens hand he makes his wish and they keys go over into the water “what did you wish for” Ben softly says moving closer to Callum “I can’t be telling you that now it’s bad luck” he sees a glimmer in Callum’s eyes and he’s softly giving Callum a million kisses. 

As the night draws in they have been walking out for hours, in and out of shops, hand in hand, taking and laughing “right we need to get back and get ready, I’m taking you to dinner” Ben grins and starts to drag Callum in toe to the hotel. They decide to shower apart this way they won’t miss their dinner res. As Ben is fixing his tie in the mirror Callum walks out, he’s dressed in a navy suit, with a white shirt and a baby blue tie, Ben drinks him in, the way it sits just right on his hips, he can’t believe how beautiful he is “give us a twirl” he teases as Callum laughs looking the exact same as Ben did at him, Ben is dressed in a back suit with a navy blue tie “you look beautiful” Callum hums he wasn’t supposed to say that our loud and Ben just goes red.

At dinner they are sat in a low lighting room, a very romantic vibe to the place, Ben orders the most expensive wine and a 3 course meal to follow, as the both sit there unable to eat anything more, hand in hand, feet bumping into each other under the table, Callum feels like he’s in a dream, this side of Ben, the soft caring and romantic side he’s only wished to see, he feels completely at ease sat there, sipping on wine as he holds bens hand he sits up “excuse me” he smiles and walks to the bathroom looking back watching Ben watch his every move he gets into the bathroom and stands in the mirror he thoughts running wild, 

I have him a day, and in a day I have fallen more in love with Ben Michell, how? I can’t go back tomorrow and act like nothing happened, I’m tired of living a lie, tired of not being able to do this but at home, our home 

And with that he’s ringing Whitney, she answers.. 

“Hey, uh Whit look I’m so sorry to be doing this but it’s better now then later, we need to call the wedding off, I do love you with all my heart but Whitney.. I’m.. im gay and uh well I’m in love with someone else” 

There’s a long pause and he hears Whitney crying “look I’m glad you told me, but I need time to think about this, I know you care about me Callum, please just be happy yeah” that’s all she manages before ending the call 

Callum comes back to the here and now tears falling from his eyes, he tries to get himself together and walks out, Ben can tell something is off right away, as he sits Ben stiffens “cal you okay?” He simply and softly asks.. Callum takes a deep breathe.. 

“You said one day, and I gave you it.. and well I’ve just called off my wedding, told Whitney.. and now I’m here, with you.. and well to be honest Ben I- I love you..” 

He panics as he hears it coming out of his mouth, looking at Ben trying to ride his reaction and he looks to meet Callum’s panicked face “you.. you love me?” That’s all he can say and Callum’s face drops and before he knows it he’s up walking away through us running through his head, he has to get away and Ben quickly well running after him “Callum” he shouts and they reach the room without opening the door Ben grabs him “Callum you idiot, I love you, I love you” he repeats and they their lips meet and for the first time Callum relaxes.

Both laying there “that was amazing” Ben pants and Callum just looks unable to speak, they both lay tangled together, and for the first time they don’t feel like they are keeping a secret, they are free within themselves and with that they both fall asleep with a simple “I love you”


End file.
